A Little Naked Obi
by Obiwan456
Summary: Little Obi-Wan has something Siri wants. A short vignette featuring a mini-Siriwan.


Title: A Little Naked Obi

Author(s): Obimom

Timeframe: JA,

Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri, OC - Ti-Hara

Genre: Humor Vignette

Keywords: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi

Summary: Little Obi-Wan has something Siri wants.

Notes: I think in JA canon Obi-Wan is two years older than Siri, but in this he is one year older..I thought it might work better that way. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, BTW, I got this idea from America's Funniest Home Videos.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Naked Obi<strong>

Four year old Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of the bath in the creche facilities and reached for a towel. To his utter surprise, three year old Siri Tachi stood also surprised, holding said towel in her hand.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan squeaked, "what are you doing here?" Too young to have become modest and too innocent to be embarrassed, he stood before her.

"Getting a towel for the creche master. Bant spilled her juice. What are you doing here?" Siri's eyes widened and her innocent voice quivered in astonishment. "Are you naked?"

"What do you think? I just took a bath!" Obi-Wan said indignantly. "Give me back my towel and leave, please!"

Siri's eyes grew wide as they were drawn to Obi-Wan's lower regions. "What's that?" she asked in awe, pointing.

"What?"

"That!" Siri reached closer, nearly touching Obi-Wan's...um..."that".

Obi-Wan backed away, "Oh, that. That's my pee-pee. It's how I go to the bathroom. Don't you have one?"

Siri shook her head solemnly, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as though realizing she had been shorted something important.

"Where did you get yours?" she asked accusingly.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I"ve always had it, I guess."

"Well, can I have one?" Siri asked. Sunny blonde hair fell to her shoulders, framing a cherubic face and large hopeful blue eyes.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. Then his eyes brightened. "We can ask Master Ti-Hara."

"Yes!" Siri grinned happily and nodded her head eagerly, "Lets!"

Obi-Wan stepped closer to Siri and was reaching for the towel when Master Ti-Hara walked in. An olive skinned human of average height, she was slender with short brown hair and bright dark eyes.

"Siri, where is that...Oh! Obi-Wan! what are you doing here?" she asked, astonished.

Obi-Wan looked up at Master Ti-Hara, his eyes wide and serious. "I just took my bath and.."

"Master, I want one of those," Siri interrupted, pointing at Obi-Wan's lower region again. "Can I have one?"

Obi-Wan glanced down to where Siri was pointing, then looked eagerly up at the Creche Master, nodding.

Master Ti-Hara blushed. She was a young master, only recently assigned to the creche. She hadn't yet gotten used to all the things toddlers come up with to "want".

"Siri, you can't...that is to say, Obi-wan is a boy!" Ti-Hara said kindly but firmly. She shook her head at how Siri could have come up with such an idea.

"So? Can I be a boy then? I want one." Siri large blue eyes looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry Siri." The creche master fidgeted with the towel she had taken from Siri, and then realized Obi-Wan was still naked and handed it to him.

Obi-Wan covered himself, then asked hopefully, "Well, couldn't we ask Master Yoda?"

Siri eagerly nodded, "Yeah! Master Yoda knows everything! He can..."

"No! It doesn't work that way." Master Ti-Hara nervously bent down to Siri, a desperate look in her dark eyes. "Look sweetie, you're a little girl. Little girls don't have...those. Only little boys do."

Little Siri's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip quivered. "But I want one!" she whimpered, her small hand rubbing her eyes against the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh dear," worried the master. " Siri...it's just not..."

Obi-Wan looked up at the master with wide innocence in his blue/gray eyes. " Master, I can share mine if ..."

"No! Obi-Wan you can't!" Master Ti-Hara snapped, flustered hands waving at Obi-Wan. He backed up in surprise. She immediately softened and said to him, "No, dear, thats not how it works. Go back to your creche now. Little Siri has to learn that she can't have everything she wants. Come along now, Siri."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked with sympathy at Siri. "Sorry Siri," he said sadly. He wrapped the towel around himself as he had been taught to do, then left the fresher.

The creche master firmly took little Siri by the hand and led her out of the fresher. Her whimpers became wails.

"Can't Obi-Wan share his? Oh, please, Master, let him share!" her cries could be heard through two floors of that part of the temple.

" Maybe later!...No!...thats not what I meant...I mean..." Siri's cries grew louder. "Siri, sweetie, ...you can't...I mean...It's not...Oh dear."

In the midst of a loudly wailing Siri, a very flustered Creche Master pondered requesting a dangerous mission far away from the creche.

* * *

><p>Tee Hee ;) (The End)<p> 


End file.
